Elle aurait voulu que tu l'aimes
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Post Saison 4 **SPOILERS 4x20** Klaus, Elijah, Haley, La Nouvelle Orléans, Marcel, les sorcières, une grossesse, des projets, des complications, du sang, des larmes, la mort... et la vie. Ou les évènements qui entourent la naissance du bébé de Klaus et Haley.


_Klaus se tenait debout au milieu du salon, près du berceau, le visage fermé et les traits tendus, complètement immobile. Il contemplait la petite créature endormie. Dans sa tête, il revoyait en boucle les évènements des mois précédents. Ses souvenirs, bien qu'exacts en tous points, n'avaient aucun sens à ses yeux. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?_

JUIN

Lorsque Klaus entra dans la pièce, le premier réflexe de Haley fut de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux.

« Désolé, trésor, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa-t-il.

_ Tu... Tu n'es pas là pour me faire du mal ? S'étonna la jeune femme. »

Klaus remarqua qu'elle couvrait son ventre encore plat avec ses mains, comme pour protéger le bébé. Se fut en cet instant qu'il réalisa pleinement pour la première fois que sous la peau de Haley vivait quelque chose. Un tout petit quelque chose qui allait grandir et devenir un enfant. Un enfant qui serait à jamais une part de lui. Il se sentait assailli d'émotions contradictoires qu'il peinait à identifier. Il comprit qu'il était à la fois intensément heureux et terrifié. « Les émotions normales d'un futur père » aurait dit Elijah de sa voix grâve pleine de sagesse, songea sarcastiquement Klaus. En attendant, il savait surtout que c'était deux émotions qu'il avait déjà du mal à gérer séparément, alors ensemble...

« J'ai changé d'avis, annonça Klaus. La Nouvelle Orléans est ma ville, je veux en être le roi. Et tout roi a besoin d'un héritier. Tu n'as absolument rien à craindre de moi, assura-t-il en avançant dans la pièce. »

Haley ne semblait toutefois pas très convaincue.

« Tu es au courant que ça marche dans l'autre sens ? Lança-t-elle avec un mélange de sarcasme et d'hésitation.

_ Pardon ?

_ Tu veux que ce bébé soit ton héritier mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Se sera à toi de subvenir aux besoins du bébé et de veiller à ce qu'il ait ce qu'il veut. Pas l'inverse. »

Klaus resta songeur un moment. Elle n'avait pas tort... Il allait devoir réfléchir sérieusement au genre de père qu'il voulait être pour son enfant.

« Soit, fit-il. Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard. Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu peux me demander et je te l'obtiendrais. En tant que mère de mon enfant, je m'engage à ce que tu ne manques de rien.

_ Merci, répondit-elle, incertaine.

_ Et puisque nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble, reprit Klaus, nous allons devoir collaborer sur bien des sujets... »

Le rire sarcastique de Haley lui coupa la parole :

« Collaborer sur bien des sujets, cita-t-elle. C'est vraiment l'euphémisme de l'année !

_ Ouais, eh bien... balbutia Klaus. Essaye de ne pas transmettre ta tendance aux moqueries à mon enfant.

_ D'accord, accepta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Je vais essayer. »

Puis Klaus quitta la pièce, laissant Haley seule. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Voilà que maintenant, il voulait faire partie de la vie du bébé, songea-t-elle. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était bien à ce que Klaus se découvre une fibre paternelle.

_Dans son berceau, le bébé dormait toujours paisiblement et Klaus était toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémorait comment il avait construit un amour grandissant pour le petit être et comment en quelques heures à peine, le destin lui avait tout jeté au visage._

OCTOBRE

« Lucy ? Proposa Haley.

_ Lucy ? Répéta Klaus, surpris. Ce n'est pas un prénom de garçon.

_ Euh... Oui, alors, je t'explique, commença Haley, moqueuse. Je sais que tu veux un garçon mais il faut aussi que tu envisages la possibilité que le bébé soit une fille. C'est quand même une chance sur deux.

_ Pas en ce qui me concerne, affirma Klaus, moitié sérieux moitié plaisantant. Si ce bébé est le mien, se sera un garçon.

_ Bah voyons, rétorqua Haley. Le grand Klaus ne peut pas engendrer une fille, c'est ça ?

_ Exactement. Edward ? Proposa-t-il.

_ Ah non, le contredit aussitôt Haley. Moi vivante, mon fils ne s'apellera pas Edward.

_ Oh allez, insista Klaus. Le fils du roi des vampires doit porter le prénom d'un roi. »

Haley éclata de rire en entendant le raisonnement saugrenu de Klaus.

_ Ok, alors tu élimines d'office George, Louis et Richard. Et Edward, ajouta-t-elle ensuite au cas où cela n'aurait pas été assez clair.

Haley, Klaus et Elijah avait décidé, au début de la grossesse de Haley, que l'endroit le plus sûr pour elle serait la maison que Sophie Devereau partageait avec quelques unes de ses amies sorcières. Aussi s'y était-elle installée, les sorcières ayant offert protection pour elle et son enfant tant que Klaus s'engageait à régler son compte à Marcel. L'enfant en question commençait d'ailleurs à peser lourd dans son ventre gonflé. Elle en était à présent à 22 semaines de grossesse, soit cinq mois et demi et il devenait donc urgent de choisir un prénom pour le bébé. Malheureusement, Klaus s'obstinait à ne réfléchir qu'à des prénoms de garçon et même là-dessus, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à se mettre d'accord.

« Henry ? Proposa alors Klaus. C'est le prénom à la mode, tous les bébés s'appellent Henry en ce moment.

_ Non. Lola, pour une fille ?

_ Ca ne va pas, non ? »

Ils restèrent donc silencieux un moment, réfléchissant à d'autres prénoms. Soudain, Haley sursauta et porta la main à son ventre.

« Ca va ? S'inquiéta Klaus.

_ Oui, le rassura-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Donne-moi ta main. »

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait et elle posa sa main sur son ventre. Au début, il ne se passa rien, puis Klaus le sentit. Un petit coup de pied, ou de poing peut-être. Un tout petit mouvement dans le ventre de Haley qu'il avait senti jusque dans sa main. Le bébé bougea encore et Klaus se demanda s'il savait, s'il pouvait sentir, que la main de son père était là, tout près.

« James ? Proposa Klaus. »

Haley passa distraitement une main sur son ventre. Elle effleura accidentellement les doigts de Klaus au passage. Pendant un long moment, elle n'avait pas voulu de ce bébé. Elle était trop jeune, le père était un homme -un hybride, pour être plus exact- dont elle n'était pas amoureuse, et elle avait peur, si peur. Mais les sorcières avaient juré de la protéger et de s'occuper d'elle si Klaus acceptait de conspirer contre Marcel, et il avait accepté. Au début, elle avait eu peur qu'il change d'avis et ne s'enfuit, surtout quand Caroline s'était pointée sur le pas de la porte au milieu de l'été dernier. Mais il était resté et avait promis de jouer son rôle de père du mieux qu'il pourrait. Finalement, elle devait bien admettre que la « collaboration » qu'il avait évoqué des mois plus tôt se passait plutôt bien et pour être honnête, c'était grace à Klaus qu'elle ne se sentait plus morte de peur à l'idée d'être mère. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire cela un jour, mais elle était contente que ce soit lui le père de son bébé. Qui aurait cru que la jeune louve frivole et l'hybride sanguinaire se retrouveraient à élever un enfant tous les deux ?

Klaus et Haley passaient la plupart de leurs journées ensemble, à apprendre à se connaître et à préparer l'arrivée du petit. Haley devait bien admettre qu'au moins, Klaus n'était pas contrariant sur la plupart des sujets. Il lui avait laissé carte blanche pour la décoration de la chambre, de la peinture aux jouets. Mais il donnait volontiers son avis quand elle le lui demandait.

« D'accord, répondit-elle avec dans la voix la gravité que le moment imposait. »

Ils venaient tout de même de choisir le prénom de leur fils. Ou de perdre du temps à discuter de s'ils allaient appeler leur fille Henry ou James, mais bon...

Haley s'apprêtait à réattaquer le sujet des prénoms féminins quand ils entendirent la porte de la maison s'ouvrir et se refermer, annonçant le retour de Sophie Devereau. Klaus se leva immédiatement et quitta la pièce.

Sophie Devereau commençait tout juste à ranger les provisions qu'elle venait d'acheter quand elle sentit la présence de Klaus derrière elle. Elle soupira. Il avait la sale manie d'arriver silencieusement derrière elle en espérant la destabiliser et refusait de comprendre qu'étant une sorcière, chacune des cellules de son corps étaient équipées d'un radar anti-vampire. Mais cette fois, elle fut à la fois surprise et destabilisée quand il l'attrapa par la peau du cou et la poussa contre le mur de la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Souffla-t-elle alors que la poigne qu'il exerçait sur sa gorge l'empêchait presque de parler.

_ Juste un petit rappel de mes capacités pour que tu n'oublies pas que, toute sorcière puissante que tu sois, celui qui ne peut pas être tué, c'est moi, et pas toi, fragile petite Sophie. Je sais que toi et tes copines complotez au sujet de mon enfant mais le contrat est clair : je vous aide à vous débarrasser de Marcel, vous protégez Haley et le bébé. S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre, tu es une sorcière morte. »

Sophie se dégagea brusquement et, sans se laisser démonter, rétorqua sarcastiquement :

« J'ai l'impression que ça te rend nerveux, la paternité. »

Elle vit l'éclair de colère assassine qui passa dans son regard bleu et enchaina avant qu'il ne puisse proférer de nouvelles menaces.

« Je sais ce que j'ai promis, et je tiendrai parole. Ce petit est le nouvel équilibre de la nature et je m'assurerais de sa sécurité et de son bien-être coûte que coûte, lesquels ne seront jamais mieux assurés que par ses parents, fussent-ils une louve à peine sortie de l'adolescence et un hybride de mille ans. Contente-toi de jouer l'ami fidèle auprès de Marcel jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'agir. Si tu fais ça, il n'arrivera rien à ton bébé. »

_Il avait été si stupide, songea Klaus. Si stupide. Ne jamais faire confiance à personne. Il avait oublié sa toute première règle de survie. Il avait fait confiance à Sophie Devereau. Dans son berceau, le bébé ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Klaus ne bougeait toujours pas._

FEVRIER

« Je vais aller m'allonger, décida Haley.

_ Laisse-moi t'aider, offrit Klaus. »

Il se leva le premier du canapé et la soutint au bras et à l'épaule tandis qu'elle prenait l'élan dont elle avait besoin pour se lever. Deux semaines, d'après les sorcières : deux semaines et le bébé serait là. Deux semaines avant qu'il ne rencontre son fils. Car il était sûr que c'était un fils.

Haley fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de s'arrêter brusquement et de se raccrocher au meuble le plus proche. Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Klaus pour se trouver à ses cotés, prêt à la rattraper en cas de malaise.

« Haley, trésor ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ J'ai la tête qui tourne, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

Il la guida jusqu'au canapé et l'aida à s'allonger. Il rassembla autant de coussins que possible au bout du canapé et lui surréleva les jambes.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le diagnostic de Sophie Devereau tombait :

« Elle fait une pré-éclampsie. »

Comme si tout était dit, elle se leva et s'apprêtait à quitter la salle quand Klaus intervint :

« Eh ! La rappela-t-il en lui aggripant le bras, son inquiétude et sa peur se changeant en violence. Tu comptes nous expliquer ce que ça veut dire ou il faut que je te brise un membre pour que tu commences à parler ?

_ Niklaus, intervint Elijah depuis l'autre bout de la pièce où il se tenait appuyé contre le mur.

_ Je vais chercher des plantes médicinales, d'accord ? S'énerva Sophie en essayant de se dégager. Les pré-éclampsies surviennent dans 5 à 6% des grossesses et il n'y a absolument rien qu'on puisse faire, à part traiter les symptômes et essayer de limiter les dégâts. Si tu veux un cours plus détaillé, très bien, mais en attendant, ton enfant se meure ! »

Sous le choc, il la relâcha.

Deux heures plus tard, Klaus quittait la chambre de Haley sur la pointe de pieds et refermait précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Du repos, avait décrété Sophie Devereau. Klaus venait de passer deux heures au chevet de Haley, à la regarder dormir et à se ronger les sangs. Klaus était un homme d'action et jamais dans sa vie il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant. Au fil de la grossesse de Haley, il en était venu à nourrir de profonds sentiments d'amitié pour la jeune femme. Quand il avait décidé de rester et de s'occuper de son enfant, il avait craint des conflits permanents entre eux, au lieu de quoi, ils étaient vite devenus complices, s'étaient découvert un même humour cynique, des goûts similaires sur bien des sujets. Maintenant, ils se préparaient à élever un enfant ensemble et pour la moment, l'inquiétude de Klaus était dirigée aussi bien vers son bébé que vers Haley.

Il gagna la cuisine où il trouva Elijah et Sophie plongés dans divers grimoires. Des flacons et des fioles contenant poudres et feuilles étaient éparpillés sur la table.

« Je ne veux pas croire qu'il n'y ait rien dans tout ça qui ne puisse soulager Haley, décréta Elijah en reposant le grimoire qu'il feuilletait. »

Sophie soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage et dans les cheveux, l'air épuisé.

« Il y a bien une plante qui permettrait de faire chuter sa tension mais elle ne se conserve pas et ne pousse qu'en été.

_ Il doit bien y avoir un endroit sur cette planète où on peut en trouver à cette période de l'année, insista Elijah. Ce n'est pas l'hiver partout.

_ Je crains que non, répondit néanmoins la sorcière. Attends, reprit-elle après un moment, peut-être que si, en fait... »

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Elijah et Klaus partaient pour l'aéroport, direction la Bolivie et son climat tropical où poussaient toutes sortes de plantes toute l'année...

_Elijah, assis à la table de la cuisine dans le manoir Mikaelson, écoutait à travers le mur sa nièce qui pleurait. Il soupira. Trois jours qu'ils étaient rentrés de la Nouvelle Orléans et Klaus n'avait toujours pas pris sa fille dans ses bras. Rebekah traversa la cuisine à grands pas en direction du salon._

_« Laisse-le, l'arrêta-t-il._

__ Mais le bébé pleure, objecta Rebekah._

__ Nik ne s'en occupe pas parce qu'on est toujours là pour le faire. Si on arrête de s'occuper du bébé, il finira bien par la prendre dans ses bras._

__ Ou par lui mettre un oreiller sur la tête, argua Rebekah. »_

_Elle regagna sa chambre et Elijah décida de tendre l'oreille avec plus d'attention. Au premier pas que Klaus pourrait faire en direction des coussins du canapé, il serait dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas croire que Klaus pourrait faire du mal à son bébé mais il souffrait tellement. Et un vampire qui souffrait était capable de tout, surtout du pire lorsque la situation s'appliquait à son jeune frère._

_Il saisit ensuite son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de la seule personne qui pourrait peut-être faire réagir Nik._

_« _Allô_ ?_

__ Bonjour, Caroline, Elijah Mikaelson au téléphone._

__ _Que puis-je pour vous_ ? S'enquit-elle poliment._

__ J'aurais besoin que tu viennes au manoir. Maintenant._

__ _Je vous croyais à la Nouvelle Orléans.

__ Nous sommes rentrés il y a trois jours. Haley est morte et Klaus est effondré, annonça-t-il. »_

_Caroline promit de se mettre en chemin immédiatement. En attendant son arrivée, Elijah écoutait le moindre son en provenance du salon. Il écoutait, et il se rappelait._

Il leur avait fallu 2 jours pour trouver la sorcière dont Sophie Devereau leur avait parlé. Et heureusement que Katherine et Elijah avait passé quelques semaines en espagne avant leur rupture, sinon, ils auraient eu du mal à comprendre la sorcière.

Ils avaient tendu à la vieille femme l'image de la plante qu'ils cherchaient, arrachée du livre de Sophie, et expliqué la situation de Haley.

« Vous voulez me faire croire qu'une jeune louve porte l'enfant de cet homme ? S'était-elle étonnée en désignant Klaus. C'est un vampire.

_ C'est un hybride, avait expliqué Elijah dans un espagnol approximatif. Un vampire né loup-garou. Et la jeune femme qui porte son enfant risque une éclampsie.

_ Cette plante, fit-elle en prenant la photo que lui tendait Elijah, je peux vous la donner, mais cela ne la guérira pas.

_ Quoi ? S'était écrier Elijah. Je ne comprends pas...

_ Cette plante, monsieur le vampire, a de nombreuses propriétés magiques, mais soulager une pré-éclampsie n'en fait pas partie.

_ Vous en êtes sûre ? Avait insisté Elijah après avoir traduit la réponse de la sorcière à son frère.

_ Vous êtes sans doute plus vieux que moi, admit la sorcière, mais j'ai 352 ans et cela fait presque aussi longtemps que je connais la magie et les plantes. Si vous voulez quelques feuilles, je peux vous en donner car vous m'avez l'air sympathique et de bonne foi, mais ce n'est pas avec ça que vous sauverez votre amie et son enfant d'une éclampsie. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous, sorcières, pouvons faire, mais les naissances, c'est l'affaire de la nature et de personne d'autre. »

Les deux frères avaient remercié la sorcière et pris congé. A peine de retour à l'air libre, Klaus s'était emparé de son téléphone :

« Haley, c'est Klaus, l'avait écouté dire Elijah. Dès que tu as ce message, rapelle-moi. Si tu peux te lever, je veux que tu dises aux sorcières que tu sors prendre l'air et que tu foutes le camp. On doit quitter la Nouvelle Orléans. »

Puis il raccrocha et Elijah du presque courir derrière lui pour marcher à sa hauteur.

« La sorcière est une femme morte, cracha-t-il, un violent orage dans les yeux.

_ Je ne comprends pas, Niklaus.

_ Ah non ? S'énerva Klaus en le poussant contre le mur le plus proche. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? La sorcière ne s'est pas trompée de plante, elle nous a envoyés en Bolivie pour avoir le champ libre et faire ce qu'elle veut de Haley et de mon bébé ! Je suis prêt à parier que la pré-éclampsie de Haley n'est pas un accident. Il faut qu'on rentre immédiatement ! »

Klaus avait continué à laisser des messages à Haley toutes les cinq minutes jusqu'à l'embarquement. Lorsqu'ils avaient regagné la maison des sorcières, Elijah n'avait rien pu faire pour retenir son frère. Klaus s'était précipité dans la chambre de Haley où cinq sorcières étaient penchées sur elle, dont Sophie Devereau. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Sophie s'écroulait sur le sol, la nuque brisée. Klaus continua son oeuvre de mort jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule sorcière. Il avait épargné la plus jeune, à peine une adolescente. Elle serait facile à contrôler et à faire parler.

Pendant que Klaus poussait la jeune sorcière contre le mur de la chambre, Elijah aidait Haley à se redresser sur ses oreillers. Elle toussait et un liquide semblable à du thé avait coulé sur son menton et son t-shirt.

« Ca va ? Lui demanda Elijah.

_ Elles m'ont forcée à boire quelque chose, expliqua-t-elle. »

Elijah ramassa le verre qui avait roulé sur le sol et le porta à son nez.

« Décoction de plante, diagnostica-t-il. »

Klaus appuya sa main sur la gorge de la jeune sorcière :

« Pourquoi nous avoir envoyés en Bolivie ? Exigea-t-il de savoir. »

Quand elle refusa de répondre, il la traina par les cheveux vers les cadavres de ses amies.

« Tu vois les corps de tes chères camarades ? Eh bien si tu ne commences pas à parler dans une seconde, tu vas finir comme elles. Et ensuite, j'irai trouver tes parents, tes grands-parents, tes frères, tes soeurs, et même tes cousins, et je ferai exactement pareil.

_ D'accord, d'accord... supplia la jeune fille. C'était à cause de Marcel. Il voulait ton bébé.

_ Quoi ? S'écria Klaus. Pourquoi est-ce que Marcel voudrait mon bébé ?

_ Cet enfant est le nouvel équilibre de la nature, alors Marcel le veut pour pouvoir contrôler la nature. Il pense qu'ainsi, il sera invincible.

_ Pourquoi nous avoir envoyés en Bolivie ? Reprit-il de plus belle.

_ C'était pour ne pas avoir à vous affronter. Haley était sensée mettre le bébé au monde pendant votre absence et le temps que vous rentriez, il aurait déjà été entre les mains de Marcel.

_ Je croyais que vous vouliez le démettre de son trône.

_ C'est vrai. Mais c'est impossible. Il est trop puissant. Quiconque lui résiste est tué et le reste de sa famille avec. Il a découvert qu'on complotait contre lui et en échange de sa clémence, il nous a demandé de lui remettre ton enfant. Nous, on ne voulait pas mourir, sanglota-t-elle. »

Klaus continua son interrogatoire sans aucune pitié :

« Pourquoi essayer de nous mettre à l'écart maintenant ? Haley ne doit accoucher que dans deux semaines. »

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre quand un cri de douleur de Haley les fit tous se retourner. Elle avait les mains crispées sur son ventre.

« Non, répondit alors la jeune fille. A cause de la pré-éclampsie, on pensait qu'elle accoucherait plus tôt. Mais comme les contractions n'arrivaient pas et que nous savions que vous n'alliez plus tarder à rentrer, Sophie a déclenché son accouchement. »

Klaus se passa les mains sur le visage. La panique menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

« Bon, dépêchons-nous, décréta-t-il en gagnant le chevet de Haley. Il faut partir d'ici.

_ C'est trop tard, intervint la petite sorcière. Vous ne pouvez pas la déplacer dans son état. »

Comme venant confirmer les dires de la jeune fille, un nouveau cri de douleur échappa à Haley tandis qu'une deuxième contraction irradiait son ventre.

Klaus se tourna vers son frère aîné, une nouvelle détermination dans le regard. Elijah acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Je vais sécuriser le périmètre de la maison, décréta Elijah.

_ Soyez prudent, conseilla la jeune sorcière. Marcel sera là dans 4 heures pour récupérer l'enfant, finit-elle en lachant enfin la dernière information qu'elle avait. »

Au point où elle en était, elle espérait que ces deux vampires, en remerciement de son honnêteté, l'emmèneraient avec eux dans leur fuite.

« S'il approche, je le tuerai, statua simplement Elijah.

_ Surtout pas ! Le contredit son frère. Si tu fais ça, on est sûrs de ne pas s'en sortir vivants. Marcel a toute une armée qui serait prête à venger sa mort. »

Quand Elijah avait regagné la chambre presque 4 heures plus tard, la situation avait évolué de manière dramatique. Klaus était assis à la tête du lit, tout près de Haley qui tenait sa main, tandis que la jeune sorcière s'improvisait sage-femme. Pas besoin d'être médecin pour comprendre que la situation était grave. Les draps était couvert de sang. Elijah était un vampire de plus de mille ans, pour l'impressionner, il fallait vraiment que la quantité de sang soit collossale. Et elle l'était.

« Je n'y arriverais pas, sanglota Haley.

_ Si, l'encouragea Klaus. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée. C'est notre bébé, Haley, tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant.

_ Courage, Haley, intervint la sorcière. Je ne pourrais pas arrêter l'hémorragie tant que le bébé ne sera pas sorti. Il faut que vous continuiez à pousser.

_ Elijah, l'interpela Klaus qui venait de remarquer sa présence dans la chambre.

_ Il y a du mouvement dehors, annonça-t-il sombrement. Marcel et ses hommes seront bientôt là.

_ Et le bébé sera bientôt né, assura la sorcière, mais il faut que vous gagniez du temps. »

Les premiers vampires à la solde de Marcel avec suffisamment de cran pour approcher Elijah avaient donc fini avec le coeur arraché. Mais quand Marcel en personne était arrivé, Elijah n'avait eu d'autre choix que de battre en retraite à l'intérieur de la maison. Comme Marcel n'était pas invité à entrer, ils auraient au moins un sursis.

Puis il entendit enfin les pleurs du nouveau né et regagna l'étage. La jeune sorcière venait de poser le bébé sur la poitrine de Haley qui pleurait à chaude larme en l'embrassant.

« C'est un garçon ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, répondit Klaus avec un sourire en coin, c'est une fille. »

L'attention d'Elijah était plutôt focalisée sur la quantité de sang que Haley avait perdu. La vie continuait de s'échapper de son corps à gros bouillon rouge sombre et sa peau était d'une pâleur cadavérique.

« Nik, on ne peut pas rester là. Marcel est dehors, il trouvera vite un moyen d'entrer, intervint Elijah d'un ton pressant. »

Klaus s'empara d'une serviette de toilette propre et la déplia.

« Dit lui au revoir, fit-il à Haley en étendant la serviette sur sa fille. C'est dangereux pour elle, ici. »

Haley embrassa sa fille une dernière fois puis Klaus la lui enleva. Il l'enveloppa soigneusement dans la serviette avant de s'approcher d'Elijah.

« Prend-la, dit-il en lui tendant le bébé.

_ Quoi ?

_ Prend-la et cours. Je reste avec Haley. »

Elijah prit le bébé dans ses bras et s'apprêtait à franchir la porte quand Klaus le rappela :

« Elijah, c'est ma fille. Ne les laisse pas me la prendre. »

Elijah acquiesça gravement avant de disparaître, son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Tout en s'éloignant de la maison, il entendit la voix de la sorcière s'exclamer avec joie « Le sang s'est arrêté ! Haley, tu es vraiment une battante ! Haley ? HALEY ?! » Puis il entendit la voix de Klaus se joindre à celle de l'apprentie sage-femme pour appeler le nom de Haley. Il s'imaginait Klaus mordant son propre poignet et son sang dégoulinant sur le menton de Haley sans qu'elle puisse l'avaler.

Elijah avait quitté la Nouvelle Orléans comme un fugitif, se cachant dans les recoins sombres et à l'angle des maisons pour ne pas être repéré par un des accolites de Marcel. Il s'était retrouvé, quelques villes plus loin, seul et désemparé. Le bébé criait dans ses bras et il était bien incapable de le calmer. C'était une nuit de février noire et glaciale et sa nièce n'avait pour tout vêtement qu'une serviette de toilette souillée. Il enleva sa veste et l'enveloppa autour de la serviette pour donner à la petite une épaisseur supplémentaire. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour identifier la sensation qui l'assaillait de toute part, qui lui tordait le ventre et lui embrumait le cerveau. C'était la peur. A plus de mille ans et après des siècles de toute puissance, Elijah Mikaelson découvrait la peur. Il s'était caché dans une ruelle sombre et, le dos appuyé contre un mur de béton, s'était laissé glisser au sol, sa nièce toujours serré contre lui. Marcel avait été le premier à comprendre ce que des milliers de vampire que Klaus avait tourmentés finiraient par comprendre quand ils apprendraient l'existence de la petite fille : si Klaus avait une famille, il avait une faiblesse. Cette enfant serait la cible continuelle d'attaques dirigées contre son père.

Puis, après quelques grandes goulées d'air inspiré profondément, Elijah s'était ressaisi. Il avait fini par trouver un hôpital et s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre en attendant qu'une infirmière passe à proximité. Il l'avait hypnotisée afin qu'elle donne un bain chaud au bébé, lui trouve des vêtements et une couverture et le lui ramène. Il avait récupéré sa nièce une demi-heure plus tard, propre et réchauffée et était monté dans un bus pour la Virginie.

A son arrivée à Mystic Falls, Rebekah l'avait aidé à prendre soin du bébé. Klaus était rentré le lendemain. Il n'avait pas dit un mot, n'avait pas eu un regard pour sa fille. Rebekah et lui avait ainsi compris que Haley ne s'en était pas sorti.

_Tout en conduisant, Caroline apréhendait ce qu'elle allait trouver en arrivant au manoir des Mikaelson. Elle qui s'était promis de ne plus jamais revoir Klaus..._

AOUT

« J'ai fini par accepter ton premier cadeau, avait simplement déclaré Caroline à un Klaus plus que surprit de la trouver sur le pas de sa porte dans sa nouvelle demeure de la Nouvelle Orléans. »

A la remise des diplomes, Klaus lui avait offert de laisser Tyler revenir à Mystic Falls. Comme il était injoignable, Caroline avait donc passé l'été à sa recherche à travers toutes les grandes forêts du pays. Elle avait fini par le retrouver au fin fond du Nebraska, en compagnie d'une bande de loup-garou qu'il avait appelé « sa meute ». Quand elle lui avait annoncé que Klaus le laissait revenir, il n'avait pas eu l'air heureux. Il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras, ne l'avait pas embrassée. Il s'était trouvé une « famille » au milieu de ces loups-garous. Il se sentait plus loup que vampire et ici, « il servait à quelque chose ». Il essayait de trouver un moyen de contourner les transformations obligatoires à chaque pleine lune et il ne voulait pas rentrer. Alors Caroline avait proposé de s'inscrire dans une fac du Nebraska, et à son visage, elle avait compris que ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il voulait. Elle avait compris qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle.

Elle avait acheté son billet d'avion et dû demander un mouchoir à l'hôtesse afin de s'essuyer les yeux et de pouvoir composer le code de sa carte bancaire. Et elle s'était envolée pour la Nouvelle Orléans. Pour avoir le coeur brisé une deuxième fois.

Klaus lui avait annoncé que Haley portait son enfant. N'importe quelle autre femme, Caroline aurait pu encaisser. Mais Haley ! Avant ce jour, Caroline n'avait jamais réellement haï qui que ce soit. Haley, elle, avait réussi l'exploit de lui arracher les deux hommes qui tenaient à elle.

« Bonjour, Caroline, l'avait accueillie Elijah en lui ouvrant la porte.

_ Bonjour, fit-elle gravement. »

De l'entrée, elle pouvait entendre un bébé pleurer. Le bébé de Klaus. C'était une étrange réalisation.

« Merci d'être venue, dit Elijah en prenant le manteau de Caroline et en le suspendant à la patère.

_ Je vous en prie. Depuis quand est-ce que le bébé pleure ? »

Elijah jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre avant de répondre :

« Vingt minutes.

_ Vingt minutes ! S'indigna Caroline. On ne laisse pas un nouveau-né pleurer pendant vingt minutes !

_ J'espérais que Niklaus finirait par réagir. »

Caroline posa ensuite quelques questions supplémentaires et Elijah lui expliqua dans quelles circonstances Haley avait perdu la vie. Puis Caroline se détourna et, sans plus attendre, pénétra dans le salon. Elle était impatiente de voir à quoi ressemblait la petite fille de Klaus.

« Hey, fit Caroline pour signaler sa présence en entrant dans le salon. »

Klaus ne répondit rien. Immobile, il fixait le bébé qui remuait en pleurant, les joues rouges et le visage mouillé. L'expression du visage de Klaus la terrifia. Comment pouvait-on arborer un visage si impassible et si menaçant à la fois ?

Caroline choisit de focaliser son attention sur le bébé.

« Elle est magnifique, fit-elle doucement. »

Comme Klaus ne réagissait toujours pas et que le bébé continuait de pleurer, elle tendit les bras vers le berceau et demanda :

« Je peux ? »

Elle considéra que son silence était un assentimment et prit doucement le bébé dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, toi, murmura-t-elle au bébé. Eh bien, ma chérie, c'est quoi ce gros chagrin ? »

Après avoir essuyé les joues du bébé, elle se tourna de nouveau vers Klaus. Son visage avait perdu son expression impassible et était à présent un masque de souffrance.

« Je suis désolée pour Haley, dit Caroline d'une voix blanche tout en berçant le bébé. »

Caroline se souvenait d'avoir, lors de ses retrouvailles avec Klaus l'été dernier et alors que le bébé qu'elle tenait à présent dans ses bras n'était encore qu'une petite bosse sous l'abdomen de Haley, proféré des mots très acides et méchants à l'encontre de la futur maman. Elle les regrettait aujourd'hui.

Dans ses bras, la petite fille s'était calmée et dévisageait à présent Caroline avec de grands yeux curieux.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? S'enquit-elle. »

Klaus haussa les épaules.

« Je ne veux pas choisir son prénom, parla-t-il enfin. Elle a tué Haley. »

Caroline baissa les yeux sur le petit être innocent qu'elle tenait au creux de son bras. Le bébé cherchait son sein pour têter. Caroline lui donna son petit doigt à la place et l'effet fut immédiat. Une demi-minute plus tard, la petite fermait les yeux.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute, fit-elle ensuite en reprenant la discussion. La mort de Haley est tragique, mais tu ne peux pas blamer ta fille pour ça. »

Klaus tressaillit sur les mots « ta fille ».

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'avais en tête quand j'ai cru que cette chose était un miracle, reprit-il d'une voix acide. Un bébé mi-loup-garou mi-hybride... Comme si elle pouvait être autre chose que maléfique.

_ Cette « chose », cita Caroline, c'est ta fille, Klaus. Et elle n'est pas maléfique. Elle a besoin de toi. De ton amour et de ta protection.

_ Je vais la faire adopter, annonça-t-il. Elle me répugne et elle ne sera pas en sécurité avec moi. Mes ennemis voudront l'utiliser contre moi.

_ Klaus, fit Caroline en posant une main secourable sur son bras. C'est précisément pour ça qu'elle doit rester avec toi. Certes, tes ennemis voudront l'utiliser pour t'atteindre, mais existe-t-il une personne plus compétente que toi pour la protéger de tout ? Si tu l'abandonne, tu la condamnes.

_ Et alors ? Rétorqua sauvagement Klaus en se dégageant. Elle a bien condamné Haley !

_ Mais non, voyons ! Haley est morte d'une éclampsie. Dès les premiers symptômes, elle avait déjà une chance sur cinq de ne pas s'en sortir ! La petite n'était pas encore née que le sort de Haley était certainement déjà cellé. Tu peux blamer Marcel, les sorcières qui t'ont manipulé, ou même toi-même si tu veux, mais pas l'enfant qu'elle s'est battue pour mettre au monde ! Je ne connaissais pas Haley, admit-elle, mais je sais qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi de porter cet enfant jusqu'au bout si elle n'avait pas voulu que tu l'aimes.

Les cris de Caroline avaient affolé le bébé qui se remit à pleurer.

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, susurra-t-elle d'une voix appaisante en recommençant à bercer la petite fille. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Klaus qui pleurait également, les larmes roulant en silence sur ses joues creuses et noyant ses grands yeux bleus. Un coin du cerveau de Caroline lui fit remarquer que c'était une belle image que celle d'un père et sa fille qui pleuraient ensemble.

« Prend ton enfant dans tes bras, insista Caroline en s'approchant encore. Je sais que tu as peur et que tu es écrasé de chagrin, mais désigner une coupable innocente ne ramènera pas la compagne que tu as perdu. Haley n'est plus là, mais tu peux honoré sa mémoire en étant un père pour votre fille. Elijah, Rebekah et moi, nous serons là pour t'aider, tu n'es pas seul. »

Klaus tendit alors les bras et Caroline lui donna l'enfant. Il la blottit contre son coeur, la joue du bébé tout contre la sienne.

« Pardon, murmura-t-il au bébé. Pardon, pardon. »

Quand Elijah entra dans la pièce quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de trouver sa nièce dans les bras de Klaus. Lui et Caroline étaient tous deux penchés sur le bébé qui les observait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il se dit vaguement qu'il aurait du commencer par appeler Caroline tout de suite plutôt que d'attendre trois jours.

« Alors, fit-il en entrant dans la pièce. Est-ce que ma nièce a enfin un prénom ? »

Face aux regards surpris que lui renvoyèrent Klaus, Caroline, et même le bébé, qui avait tourné la tête en entendant la voix de son oncle, il expliqua :

« Le délai légal de trois jours pour la déclaration des naissances à l'état civil expire ce soir. Il faut donc qu'elle ait un prénom. »

Klaus baissa les yeux sur sa fille et la contempla longuement.

« Eh bien, commença-t-il, Haley voulait lui donner le prénom de sa mère, alors je suppose que c'est ce que je vais faire.

_ C'est-à-dire ? Insista Caroline, impatiente.

_ Emma, annonça-t-il. »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, Caroline regagna le salon pour annoncer à Klaus qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle, mais qu'elle reviendrait demain s'il le voulait. Toutefois, elle n'en eu pas l'occasion. Quand elle entra dans le salon, elle trouva Klaus allongé sur le canapé, la petite Emma dans ses bras. Tous deux dormaient profondément.

Caroline quitta le salon sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit Rebekah dans la cuisine.

« Il faut que tu vois ça ! Lança-t-elle en entrant. »

Rebekah la suivit jusqu'au salon et toutes deux restèrent un moment immmobiles à observer les deux dormeurs.

« Ils sont trop mignons ! Chuchotta Rebekah. »

Caroline décida toutefois que la petite serait mieux installée dans son berceau et s'approcha du canapé. Elle essaya de prendre le bébé des bras de Klaus sans réveiller personne mais c'était peine perdue. Allez surprendre un vampire paranoïaque de mille ans dans son sommeil !

« Tout va bien, lui chuchotta Caroline quand Klaus voulut resserrer son étreinte autour du bébé. Je vais la mettre dans son berceau. »

Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et la mit au lit.

« Bonne nuit, Emma, lui susurra sa tante en se penchant à son tour sur le berceau. »

Les deux femmes quittèrent discrètement la pièce tandis que Klaus se tournait sur le coté et se rendormait. Rebekah ferma doucement la porte du salon pour laisser Klaus et Emma dormir tranquillement... Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la petite se réveille pour un biberon nocturne, du moins.

Rebekah et Caroline regagnèrent la cuisine en plaisantant :

« J'ai hâte de voir Klaus avec des cernes sous les yeux parce que sa fille ne fait pas ses nuits, admit Caroline. Ca fait partie des choses qu'il faut voir pour y croire !

_ Moi, j'ai hâte qu'elle commence à marcher et à parler ! Poursuivit Rebekah.

_ Oh ! Réalisa Caroline. Attends un peu qu'elle soit adolescente et qu'elle commence à ramener des garçons !

_ Des têtes vont voler, prédit Rebekah en riant. »

Elles continuèrent ainsi à plaisanter, réalisant doucement que leur avenir à tous se paraît d'une couleur nouvelle. Une belle couleur d'enfance.


End file.
